Just Rewards
by talinsquall
Summary: Tseng’s always in control. Reno calls in a favor. Tseng/Kadaj. Reno/Yazoo. Peripheral Cid/Vin. Mention Rufus/Cloud. Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, AU, Mpreg,Cursing. COMPLETE


A/N: Don't ask me where this came from. Remnants? I didn't even like them in the movie. **In this story, Vincent Valentine is Kadaj's and Yazoo's natural father, because Sephiroth was his son. **Don't argue with me. It may be Crack, but it shall flow. Not a lot of yo in this story. Scary.

**_This story was actually written for my 5000 Hit Thank You on Y! Gallery. Since I haven't submitted any FF7 fanfiction for awhile, I decided to submit it here also. I hope you enjoy._**

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7 - Advent Children

Summary: Tseng's always in control. Reno calls in a favor.

Pairings: Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Peripheral Cid/Vin, Mentioned Cloud/Rufus (stick with me)

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOC, Little bit of SEX, Head Turk Tseng, Submissive Mommy-to-Be Kadaj, Empathic Host Yazoo, Reno being Reno, Cursing, MPREG (Blame the Mako? When Vincent explains, in the movie, I get distracted by the pretty.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Just Rewards**

XXX

Laying on his side, Kadaj held on to wiry forearms, while Tseng pounded him mercilessly from behind. Soon to reach his zenith, his mind automatically probed, hoping to sense Tseng's emotions. Once again, he felt disappointed to feel nothing. "Tseng, I'm close. Please…"

With a harsh bite to the neck, Tseng fisted a moaning Kadaj to completion.

Before Kadaj's tight body could twist his dick into a knot, an orgasming Tseng pulled out, directing the spurts over the shivering body below.

Reaching over to the bedside table, Tseng yanked out some tissues and proceeded to clean his mate. The loving ministrations stilling to the sound of uncontrollable sobs.

Concerned, Tseng bent down and licked the falling tears away. "Why are you crying, Kadaj? I thought you were happy I was able to come home early."

Snorting into the pillow, Kadaj snubbed Tseng with a flick of the head. "Y-you don't warm me inside anymore. Since the last doctor's visit, you always pull away. It's the baby. Isn't it? You never loved me. You just want my baby. Yazoo's right. All Turks are lying liars."

With a shake of the head, Tseng nestled close to Kadaj. A long-fingered hand moving low to palm the area where his baby grew. "Kadaj? Did you hear a word the doctor said?"

Kadaj fidgeted with uncertainty. He thought of bluffing his way out, until he remembered who he was married to. "I missed something important again. Didn't I. The machines always seem so loud. I can't shield myself well from people's feelings like Yazoo can. No wonder Loz decided to stay in the Lifestream with Aerith. I used to laugh at him, when he said people were scary. If he was here, I wouldn't laugh at him anymore."

Turning Kadaj in his arms, Tseng waited until he spied tear-filled green eyes. "The doctor believes the pregnancy helps in leveling your hormones. This is why the stabilizing medications for your mind were halted. However, until the second trimester, you're still in danger of miscarrying. It's why we only have sex twice a week and I don't release inside you."

Kadaj burrowed closer for comfort. "Oh… Okay. Um. After the first trimester, though, could we-?"

Tseng rocked his love back-and-forth. "Definitely. In fact, you probably won't be able to get rid of me."

Shimmying up, Kadaj softly kissed the scar running along Tseng's forehead, above his left eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Since our marriage, all you've done is look out for me and love me. Father told me a Turk mates for life. I guess I should listen to him more, instead of whining on his shoulder."

With a growl, Tseng tugged Kadaj down for a deep kiss. "Is Vincent still coming to see you tomorrow?"

Licking the scar next to Tseng's mouth, Kadaj nuzzled beckoning lips. "Yes. I talked to him before you came home. He promised he would make it for his biweekly visit. No matter what silly stunt the Captain pulls. Big Brother Cloud keeps telling me to become more independent, like Yazoo, but I'm relying on Father more than ever. I know Big Brother loves me, but I wish he wouldn't be so grumpy all the time."

Tseng rested Kadaj's head against his chest. "I'm afraid it's not all Cloud's fault. He only took the main bodyguard job, so you and Yazoo wouldn't be taken away. However, I don't think he signed on for the nonstop sexual harassment."

Kadaj shivered in Tseng's secure embrace. "From the first day, Big Brother told Sneaky Man to leave him alone. Why doesn't Big Brother's cold face scare the Sneaky Man like everyone else?"

Tseng allowed himself a chuckle. "The Sneaky Man is a Shinra. The last Shinra to be exact. A fact he would like to eradicate as soon as he can catch Cloud."

Kadaj jerked up to stare into Tseng's amused brown eyes. "I thought Big Brother was like you! When the doctor told Yazoo, me, and Big Brother we were potential bearers, he swore he would die first."

Tseng cupped Kadaj's face between his hands. "Kadaj, who do you think authorized the testing in the first place? Rufus Shinra has been after your big brother since the first night they met. The test's confirmation only sealed Cloud's fate. I'm afraid Sneaky Man will be chasing Big Brother around his desk until Cloud finally surrenders. From what I know, Rufus Shinra never gives up."

Kadaj's expression changed from disbelief to absolute disgust. Burying his head in Tseng's chest, he pummeled laughing shoulders with small fists. "Eww! Eww! Ewwww! Make the visions stop! I don't want Rufus Shinra for my brother-in-law!"

Catching a fist, Tseng kissed each knuckle. "Yet Reno's alright for Yazoo? Kadaj, I understand your dislike of my employer, but the family's acceptance of Reno floors me every time."

While Kadaj listened to Tseng's heart, nimble fingers tripped along the scar running down the pale torso. "I would never have accepted Reno, unless Father first approved. Big Brother declares Reno's a two-faced sneaky pervert, but he pulls through when needed. I don't think Yazoo would have a problem either, except for the fact Reno keeps acting like Reno."

About to ignore the obstetrician's strict orders, Tseng ground his lower body against his giggling spouse, when the cell phone rang. Spying the name flashing in the small window, he cursed in his native language.

Flipping the device open, Tseng repeated the curse into the phone. "Reno, you better be lying in a gutter, bleeding to death from multiple stab wounds. Pardon me? No, being forced to wait outside a gay host bar is not the same thing. I don't care if the Old Bat finally gave his permission. Remember your orders. Until Cloud accepts Rufus's proposal, you stay away. What? I don't care if the drunk stiffs are mackin' on your woman!"

Kadaj gently drew the phone away from Tseng's irate face. "Tseng, let me talk to him."

Waiting until Tseng flopped back onto the bed, Kadaj brought the warm phone to his ear. "Hello, Reno? Yes, the Baby Turk is fine. Are you still following Yazoo to work? Yes, it's good you're staying outside. But when my brother told you to go away, he meant for you to stop following him. I understand he's the love of your life, but he specifically asked for more time to think things through. No. Two days is not enough time. No, Reno; not even in Reno Time. Excuse me? Oh, one moment."

Confused, Kadaj looked to Tseng for help. "Husband? Reno told me to tell you he's calling in The Favor."

Tseng shot up and grabbed the phone from Kadaj's limp hand. "Reno, you know it's a one-shot deal. If Yazoo turns you down, the game's over. Understood. I'll notify Rufus tomorrow, once I pull him off of Cloud. Goodbye."

Clicking the phone shut, Tseng threw it back onto the bedside table.

Snuggling up from behind, Kadaj massaged Tseng's tense shoulders. "Tseng, what did Reno mean by 'The Favor?"

Releasing a sigh, Tseng leaned back into Kadaj's ready embrace. "It's a Turk incentive. Once a Turk passes initiation, he has one chance during his whole tenure, to call in a favor. When the Favor is called, the Turk has permission to disregard a direct order, even if it come from Rufus Shinra himself."

Kadaj bit his lip. He knew Tseng didn't like to talk about his past, but curiosity got the best of him. "Tseng? Did you ever-?"

With a subtle twist, Tseng flipped Kadaj onto his back.

Leaning over his wide-eyed mate, Tseng caressed Kadaj's face. "Call in my favor? Yes, I did."

Gazing into deep umber eyes, Kadaj didn't have to ask who Tseng called in his favor for.

Tears falling anew, Kadaj hugged Tseng tight. "Stupid! Don't you remember when we first met? I shot you in the head! Why don't you hate me? When I remember all the horrible things I did to you, I hate myself so much. I don't deserve this! I don't deserve you!"

Rolling to the side, Tseng petted Kadaj's back. "Yes, you shot and tortured me. When Yazoo first met Reno, he kicked him in the crotch, and nearly beat him to death. When Cloud met Rufus, he killed his dog. For Turks, true love never runs smoothly."

Sniffling, Kadaj ran his hands up-and-down Tseng's chest. "I'll never understand you. I can sense everyone on this planet, but the one I love the most. It's not fair."

Tseng ran his fingers through Kadaj's now shoulder-length hair. "A necessary safety precaution, when one becomes Head of the Turks. It also keeps my curious spouse from finding out what I'm buying him for his baby shower."

Pouting, Kadaj pinched Tseng's nipple. "I was worried it was a Wutaian trait. If I couldn't sense our baby, I don't think I would be able to stand it."

Tseng kissed the top of Kadaj's head. "When our baby is born, you will be able to hear him just fine."

Kadaj hid his face against Tseng's collarbone. "When Yazoo and I first returned, you could have locked us up forever. Instead, you married me, found Yazoo a job he loves, and hired Big Brother. Father told us to trust in you. You would take care of everything. At the time, I didn't believe him. I guess you proved me wrong. I'm sorry for doubting you, Husband. Thank You."

Tseng chuckled. "Although I highly doubt Vincent or Cloud would have allowed us anywhere near you two, you're welcome. Now enough talk. Vincent will be arriving bright and early tomorrow, and I have to make sure Big Brother remains unmolested for another day."

Wrinkling a petite nose, Kadaj settled his head on Tseng's upper arm. "Eww, Husband. Just eww."

Tiny smile flitting across his face, Tseng followed his mate into a well-deserved slumber.

XXX

"I confess my friends brought me here as sort of a joke. I felt really pissed off until I saw you. If I didn't know any better, I would swear you were a woman."

Face dripping with false sincerity, Yazoo poured the besotted customer another glass. Of course, the customer paid for every swallow. "Your kind words make me blush, Sir."

Leaning forward, Yazoo lit the man's cigarette, while subtly removing an intrusive hand from his thigh. "I understand this is your first time at our establishment, Sir. But I must remind you, touching below the table is not permitted. However, for a nominal fee, you could dance with me if you wish."

Smirking for getting caught, the customer caressed Yazoo's hand . "Oh, I definitely wish. Price seems pretty steep, but what the wife doesn't know won't hurt her."

Rising up, Yazoo inwardly cursed when the customer rudely yanked his body back down. His questioning emerald gaze met the customer's terrified eyes. "H-h-hey! Nobody told me this was a Turk bar! If my boss at New Shinra finds out I came to a place like this, I'll be fired for sure!"

Scrambling out of the booth, the customer ran out the exit.

Swearing under his breath, Yazoo poured himself another glass, swallowing the contents in one go. "Hateful man. I thought I told you to leave me alone. Every time you come in here, you drive all my customers away."

Slumping into the booth, Reno nailed Yazoo in place with an ocean-blue stare-down. "Quit bitchin.' I checked with Ronaldo. He got the mark's credit card fair and square. Made sure he charged him the whole night for runnin' out on ya. What's with the get-up? Sorta gildin' the lily, yo."

Yazoo shifted uneasily in the silvery blue kimono. "Father's arriving tomorrow. I had to work the last time he visited, so I wanted to treat him and Kadaj to a nice dinner. Big Brother confirmed he would be able to make it too. We haven't been together, since the announcement about the baby."

Reno ran his fingers along a pale cheek, smiling when Yazoo unconsciously leaned into the touch. "Sorry, Doll. I can't stand all these old fuckers pawin' at you. Told ya if ya needed money to come to me. Earn three times more than these losers in a day, yo."

Lower lip sticking out, Yazoo drew away. "Stupid Turk. How many times must I say this? It's not the same. I don't have mental problems like Kadaj. I can shield and fend for myself. Father understands my reasoning. He believes this is a fine way to hone my empathic abilities. Since Tseng spoke to Cloud, Big Brother doesn't mind me working here either. Why can everyone else understand but you?"

Stretching long arms along the back of the booth, Reno cracked his neck. "Understandin' got nothing to do with it. Tseng bagged his kitten. Rufus has Big Brother cornered. This Turk wants what's comin' to him, yo."

Yazoo fought the rising heat in his lower belly. He would never admit it, but he adored when Reno showed his fiery possessiveness. "Vulgar oaf. You always talk about my family like we're wayward pets, knowing how it upsets me. Very well. Since my night is paid for, I can leave alone. Don't you dare follow me."

Yazoo made it to the common dressing room, before being embraced in a hug of steel. He shivered, feeling Reno's lips run along the back of his neck underneath his up-do. "Don't do this. You promised to give me some time. Two days isn't enough."

Reno licked a blushing ear. "Has to be, Doll. Called in my favor. If it ain't tonight, this Turk's goose is cooked, yo."

Yazoo waited exactly 4.2 seconds, before turning around and punching Reno hard in the face. A true record for him. "You idiot! Stupid, stupid idiot! I told you to wait! I would have said Yes! You're always too impatient! What if you're assigned another suicide mission? If you die, I'll be all alone."

Slowly rising from the floor, Reno wrapped his arms around Yazoo's thin waist, burying his face in the waist folds of the kimono. "Sorry, Yazoo. Two days is too long for this Turk. Don't start with the cryin' neither. Kills me when ya cry, yo."

At this moment, the No. 1 host, Ronaldo, decided to make his entrance. "Oh, Yazoo! The credit card charge went through, so you may leave at any time. I'm sad to hear you're quitting. If you ever feel like returning to the show, I would be happy to rehire you."

Crystal tears falling from his eyes, a bewildered Yazoo shook his head. "Quitting? I'm not quitting…"

Revived by his princess's tears, Reno hopped up. One long arm looped tight around Yazoo's shaking shoulders. "No worries, Magical Fairy! This is my Doll's last ride on the rainbow, yo!"

Although he loved Yazoo like a sister, Ronaldo could barely hold in his dislike for his fellow worker's chosen mate. "Mister Reno, for the last time, I am an acclaimed entertainer and the No. 1 host of this establishment. My name is Ronaldo; not Tinkerbell, Whistling Dixie, or Vanilla Thunder."

Reno couldn't resist. "Sorry, Lemon Sparkles. This Turk calls 'em like he sees 'em, yo."

Yazoo halted Ronaldo's tirade, with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don't mind my husband, Ronaldo. He's an imbecile. If my babies come out like him, I'm killing myself again. Thank you for the open invitation, but I will be too busy taking care of my family. I won't be needing my costumes. Could you hand them out to the rest of the 'girls?"

Ronaldo returned Yazoo's embrace. "Of course. I'll miss you, Yazoo, but you deserve a better life than this. Make sure your Turk gives it to you."

Yazoo blatantly ignored Reno's snarl. "Oh, he will. Otherwise, I'll break every bone in his body."

Exiting the room with a farewell wave, Ronaldo lightly laughed. "Oh, Yazoo. You always say the silliest things when it comes to Mister Reno."

Taking a huge chance of getting gutted, Reno slithered up, embracing Yazoo from behind. "Husband? Babies? Singin' sweet music, Yazoo. Hope you don't mind me collectin,' yo."

Turning in Reno's embrace, Yazoo gave him a deep kiss. "I don't mind at all, since you will be paying for the announcement dinner tomorrow at La Luna."

Reno's embrace quickly loosened. "The fuck? First name's Reno, not Rufus!"

Yazoo rubbed his body against Reno's petrified frame. The kimono slipping to show pale shoulders. "I can't be happy, unless my family's happy. Don't you want me to be happy, Reno?"

All the blood having left his brain, Reno didn't think twice. He lavished a perfumed shoulder with kisses. "Sure thing, Yazoo. Dinner at La Luna? No prob. Just work triple shifts for the next four months. Sleep's overrated anyway, yo."

Caressing Reno's shoulders, Yazoo's Mako-enhanced green eyes glowed in the dark. "That's right, Lover. Let me take care of our family. You keep earning lots and lots of money, and everything will work out for the best. I promise you."


End file.
